Not Again
by Shadlay
Summary: Sonic's life is perfect, but when an ancient foe faces him, he has to reface all of his old enemies. That's right! Its boss time! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sonic the Hedgehog was calmly relaxing on his roof. Everything was running smoothly in his life, Tails and Knuckles, his best buds had both secured jobs, Shadow and Rouge had moved in together (which Shadow had sternly pointed out to everyone, they were only friends), The Chaotix were now worldwide famous detectives. He and Amy had even started dating.

Sonic grinned to himself, yup, everything was perfect.

))((

Deep inside Angel Island, A group of archaeologists were inspecting a coffin, which had an ancient encryption carved into its wooden lid.

Carefully removing the lid, they stared down to find a doll. It was very old and had a red gem in the top of its head. The female, who was inspecting the coffin, looked up at her partner.

"What does the encryption say?" She asked nervously. Her partner lifted the coffin to his view and inspected the writing.

"It says here, the hero of legend, a golden warrior, must face his ancient foe. The cards shall bring forth all of his enemies, in which he must face once again." He looked down at his companion, who was staring down at the box.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, touching her shoulder.

She raised her head, and immediately he noticed her possessed red eyes. She raised her knife (archaeologists have knives, right?) and stabbed him through the heart.

"Never been better." she muttered, before killing herself. A dark shadow rose over her, the red gem on its forehead glowing happily.

))((

Sonic woke up from his quick doze. He heard his name being called, and looked down to see Tails, covered with oil.

"Sonic!" he cried urgently. "Something's happening in central city!"

Before Tails could blink a blur zoomed past him, Tails just shrugged and rushed back to his plane.

**This is just an intro into the story but you can see the main basis of the plot. Sonic has to fight all of his foes from the past, which are all placed in this convenient list:**

**Perfect Chaos**

**Biolizard (and the Final Hazard)**

**Metal Madness**

**Black Doom (except it's not really him) **

**Iblis & Mephiles**

**Dark Gaia**

**Merlina (I forget her boss name)**

**Cards of Doom (Doll of misfortune)**

**Hopefully I can update monthly. Because I'm in high school, I have too much homework. Review for ideas and critics!**


	2. Perfect Chaos Phase one

Perfect Chaos-part one

Sonic was standing atop a nearby skyscraper, when he heard a faint buzzing noise. Turning around he saw a glowing red gem. The doll raised its arm and pointed at Sonic, then in the other hand raised a card.

Suddenly a dark rumbling voice echoed across the entire planet. "Perfect Chaos card, activate."

Suddenly Station Square began to shake. The nearby rivers dam burst and the river flooded the city, like a huge wave. Manholes burst open and the water level began rising. Screams of shock and fear filled the air and Sonic looked around in panic.

"Master card, success."

Sonic looked up at the doll. "What did you do?" he yelled. The just stayed there floating. Suddenly Sonic knocked back by a large tentacle. Sonic whirled back in shock.

There in the midst of the destruction and havoc was Perfect Chaos.

))((

The X-Tornado flew over the flood, its pilot staring in shock.

"Tails look out!" Tails narrowly missed a watery tentacle. Tails turned to his friend Amy. She gave him a worried look.

"Do you think Sonic's okay?" she said. Tails turned around, and focused on dodging the tentacles.

"He'll be okay Amy, he normally is anyway." Tails muttered. "Hey!" Tails said lighting up. "There he is!" Down among the rubble was a blue blur, speeding away from the havoc and disaster. "Amy!" Tails said, turning around. "Toss Sonic all of the Chaos Emeralds!"

))((

Sonic was speeding away from the hideous monster, when he looked up to hear Amy shouting at him.

"Sonic!" she shouted. Sonic stopped. "Catch!"She shouted throwing down seven glowing gems.

The seven Chaos Emeralds glowed harmoniously, circulating around Sonic. His four outer spines raised and his fur turned bright gold.

"Go Super Sonic!" Tails cheered, flying away to let Sonic take care of the monster. Sonic flew speedily over to his foe. Hoping the battle would end quickly.

**Next Chapter, fight scene! I decided if I'm ever going to get these chapter up, I'm gonna have to put them up pretty short. Sorry!**


End file.
